The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS)
The Sword in the Stone was last seen in theaters on March 25, 1983, followed by its first VHS release on March 24, 1986. And once again, this title was priced at $79.95 like the previous titles under the Walt Disney Classics lineup. Also like the other films, the Buena Vista logo is removed from this film. In October 14, 1986, The Sword in the Stone was reduced to $29.95 during the Wonderland Sale. On these re-prints, any trailers were removed, and the 1984 Walt Disney Classics logo was snippeted for half a second. The Sword in the Stone returned to its original price in early 1987. The video was re-released in 1989 and 1991, when it was priced at $24.99, and later as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection from 1994 through 1999. Synopsis 1986 VHS A wondrous golden sword embedded in a large stone offers a tempting challenge to the strongest and bravest men in the kingdom; remove the sword and become the next king of England! The challenge causes one small boy to dream a dream so incredible that it causes a maelstrom of phantasmagoric events to occur! Awesome miracles! Malevolent wizards! Fire-breathing dragons! All against one boy's dream. The Sword in the Stone is the best of both worlds: a legend AND a classic! 1991 VHS Disney artistry brings a beloved medieval legend to life with new songs and surprises, and the result is a timeless film that has become a worldwide favorite. A young scullery boy named Wart is taught amazing lessons by the wizard Merlin who turns him into a fish, a bird and a squirrel so that he might understand the mysteries of life. Such lessons help the boy succeed where for centuries thousands of mighty men had failed. Whoever removes a wondrous golden sword embedded in a large stone will be crowned Arthur, King of England! Brilliantly executed and peopled with unforgettable characters, The Sword in the Stone is the best of both worlds: a legend and a Disney Classic! 1994-1999 VHS Dazzling color and brilliant animation bring the medieval legend of King Arthur to life in The Sword in the Stone. With a forest full of charm, spectacle, and wizardry, Disney's classic tale conjures up delightful entertainment for all ages! England is in the midst of a dark age and without a proper king, Young "Wart," an orphan and squire-in-training, is content with kitchen duties in his foster home -- until he drops in on the extraordinary wizard Merlin and his articulate owl, Archimedes. Through three life lessons, Wart learns to set his "sights on the heights," armed with the most powerful forces on earth -- intellect, wisdom, and love. When it's time to contest who will be king, Wart must use his newfound knowledge to do what no mighty knight has done before! Join in all the magical marvels that make The Sword in the Stone a classic animated film and pure Disney gold! Supplements 1986-1991 VHS Early copies contained the 1983 Walt Disney Home Video logo, while the regular prints had the 1984 Classics logo freezing for 10 seconds and surprisingly, the 5-minute Walt Disney and You promo after the movie. The 1991 print has new cover artwork with no changes to the tape master. 1994 VHS 1994 VHS 1995 VHS 1996 VHS 1998 VHS 1999 VHS Advertised on: 1994 VHS #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 #All Walt Disney Family Film Collection titles 1995 VHS #A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) #Cinderella (1995 VHS) #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 1996 VHS #Pocahontas (1996 VHS) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 1998 VHS #All 6 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1997-1999 #Walt Disney Film Classics: The Don Knotts Collection #Melody Time (1998 VHS) #The Spirit of Mickey (VHS) #Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS) #101 Dalmatians (1999 VHS) In Other Countries Television broadcasts The Sword in the Stone aired three times on the Disney Channel in Spring 1989. It later aired there twice in August 1994 and during the second half of Summer 1995. It also aired on off-network syndication on October 22, 1995. Weblinks Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/theswordinthestone (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/theswordinthestone (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery swordinthestone_1986.jpg|1986 VHS cover swordinthestone_1986laserdisc.jpg|Laserdisc cover swordinthestone_1991.jpg|1991 VHS cover swordinthestone_spanishvhs.jpg|VHS cover (Spanish dub) wdmc_swordinthestone.jpg|1994 VHS cover swordinthestone_ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Released in 1986 Category:Discontinued in 2000 Category:VHS